


I love you anyway

by LaraRiddle



Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Soulmates/True Mates, YOI omegaverse week 2020, omega!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle
Summary: Yuuri didn't believe in True Mates, let alone soul mates. The red string of fate and all the other stories are old wives tales made up to convince omegas to be happy in their arranged marriages. Yuuri's life was going to be no different.Viktor Nikiforov knows the moment he sees Yuuri, he knows he has found his mate.We know though, they are meant for each other and can't live without each other.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	I love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is my first time participating in an event like this and I can't tell you how excited I am. This anime has inspired me so much and given me so much joy. I hope I can do it justice. 
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful Beta for taking the time to go over my story for me and cheering me on. 
> 
> Welcome to Omegaverse week,   
> I hope you have as much fun as I do.

The moment Viktor Nikiforov laid eyes on Yuuri Katsuki he knew, everyone knew, he was the one for him. The birds sand, the waves crashed on the beach and the wind blew so hard it almost toppled everything on the table.

There was oohing and aahing and exclamations of joy all around. Their precious Yuuri had found his true mate in his betrothed. Oh how wonderful! Viktor didn’t see any of that in his betrothed though, in fact his betrothed seemed irritated almost. Now why is that?

————————————————————————————————————————

Yuuri didn’t believe in true mates much less soulmates. What were they anyway? Someone created just for you and you were created just for them. Absolute rubbish. Love isn’t something that comes to you only once, it is something you build, something you nurture and treasure all the days of your life. Yuuri hoped he had the chance to build something like that someday.

Now though, with the arrival of this Viktor Nikiforov and a freak of nature all his dreams and hopes had been squished in one fell swoop. What’s worse, everyone was happy about it. Yuuri couldn’t even reject him now, had he not been Yuuri’s so called True Mate at least he would have been able to reject the man had he been awful. He now had to smile and bow and be a good omega. It was not fair!

“Toshiya-san, I am so happy our families are able to come together this way,” Viktor’s mother was saying. Her wife was sitting next to her pretty as a picture, nodding and smiling when appropriate. Was that all there was going to be to Yuuri as well?

“I cannot agree more Ostrava-san, when we set up this match all those years ago, I merely hoped that they would be able to be friends at the least so our businesses would prosper. Now with this revelation I can rest easy knowing my son is in the best place he could be.”

Yuuri was fighting back his frustration, he was so glad he was wearing his strongest scent blockers else the entire room would have known exactly how happy he was. As is he had not escaped everyone’s notice. His sister was watching him and trying her best to be supportive. She knew how he felt about this dumb concept. The second person was his betrothed, fiancé now he supposed. He had expected the Alpha to watch him, but why on earth was he watching him so closely. Was there something on his face?

He looked back and caught the Alpha’s eyes. Yuuri was going to mentally tell him off but one glance and he couldn’t. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before, so very very blue and so very expressive. How many had fallen for them he wondered. He shook himself off, no way, not happening.

“Yuuri,” he jumped a little, his mother was calling him,

“Hai oka-san,”

“You look pale Yuuri, are you well?” They had caught the attention of the whole room. That was the last thing he wanted.

“I’m fine, please don’t worry,” he tried to sound reassuring but he clearly failed when immediately Mari interfered.

“Oka-san, Yuuri must be a little tired, maybe we should let him go sleep. It is late after all.” She suggested.

Yuuri’s mother nodded, “You’re right Mari, Minako had him up at an ungodly hour.” Then she turned to Yuuri and patted his head, “My poor Yuuri, go. Go to sleep. We will see you in the morning.”

That was all the permission he needed, he hightailed out of there giving a quick bow as he went. Only he wasn’t going to sleep. He was going to his happy place. He grabbed his bag and left. No one would look for him till the morning. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Viktor went looking. He wanted a few minutes alone with his mate. He never thought he would ever find his true mate, they were so rare. There he was though, beautiful inky black hair, a cute face and a lovely figure he sounded so sweet when he spoke. The thing that actually got his attention though, the fire in his eyes. One would think he hated Viktor, how could he though they were true mates.

He had asked everyone. His parents denied him and told him it was inappropriate, Yuuri’s parents had just smiled and told him he could wait a while. It was only Yuuri’s sister who took him seriously and told him in a rather gruff voice to take a walk to the ninja castle. She hadn’t told him exactly where to find Yuuri but she had hinted heavily that he would find him anyway.

So Viktor did that, the little town was beautiful. The sea gulls reminded him of St.Petersburg, he hoped Yuuri would think the same of the sea gulls there.He wished he had Makkachin with him, his poodle would have been the perfect ice-breaker. And if anyone didn’t like Makkachin then they weren’t worth his time anyway.

He was nearing the castle now, the wind was blowing but it was dead quiet. It was late after all. Viktor had waited for a long time before sneaking out. He knew Yuuri was still out, Mari said the chances were he wouldn’t be back till early morning. What could be bothering him so much that he would be out that late, clearly he did so often.

Something was niggling in the back of his head though, a soft melody. It was coming from the building by the corner. It was an ice rink! So that’s where his Yuuri went. Viktor grinned, there was an ice rink back where he lived too, maybe that would make Yuuri happy. He hurried over.

_Stammi vicino e ogni cosa vedrai_

_Che col tempo tutto arriverà_

Stay close and everything you will see

That in time everything will work out.

Why was his Yuuri listening to such a sad song? What was he doing? Viktor made his way inside silently (something he was not quite used too) and watched. His breath caught. His Yuuri was dancing on the ice.

He watched mesmerised as Yuuri slid across the ice, his eyes were close and his expression was open. He was definitely calling for someone. Viktor for a moment was worried he was breaking apart an already happy couple but then remembered, they were True Mates, there was no one else for Yuuri.

Yuuri did one final long glide and came to a halt his hands clasped close to himself. Viktor couldn’t help himself, he began clapping loudly. He regretted it a second later when Yuuri spotted him and gave him one of the dirtiest looks Viktor had ever received.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri demanded, rushing to get off the ice. He slapped his guards on and stomped up to Viktor.

“You were beautiful out there, why’d you stop?” Viktor was whining a little he knew but he hadn’t wanted Yuuri to stop.

Yuuri glared some more, it was then that Viktor finally caught a whiff of his scent. It was sweet, warm milk and honey, the perfect thing after a long cold day. Viktor would be in heaven every day if that was the smell he would come home to. Unfortunately that smell was now clouded by Yuuri’s anger.

“None of your business, now what did you want?” The omega snapped again, that fire was burning so bright in his eyes. Viktor needed him to calm down else he could not be held responsible for his own actions.

“I wanted to speak with you, we haven’t had a chance to properly get to know each other at all. Even if we are True Mates, we should still get to know each other right?” Viktor dint let the ice glare stop him. He went on, “I would really like to get to know you Yuuri.”

“No thank you,” of all things Viktor expected an outright rejection was not one of them.

“Why not, we're True Mates,” he asked.

Yuuri groaned softly, “I wish you would stop saying that.”

“Stop saying what?” Ah something he was saying was annoying Yuuri, well that could be easily corrected. He could be anything Yuuri wanted after all.

“True Mates,”

What now?

“Yuuri…,” he trailed off. What could he say to that?

Yuuri turned away from him and began gathering his things, “I don’t believe in True Mates. I think it’s an old wives tale told to omegas to make them accept arranged marriages.” He said softly.

Viktor could feel himself come crashing down, he had to fix this. “What Yuuri no, True Mates are real, I am your mate. I can be anything you want me to be. Tell me what you want. Do you want a friend, a brother figure, a father figure? I know we are to be married but we don’t have to have that kind of relationship. I can even-“

Yuuri chuckled darkly, “See what I mean, if we were True Mates then I would unconditionally love you for you. You wouldn’t need to change a thing.”

“I love you Yuuri,” Viktor knew it was true, he had known since he set eyes on Yuuri and the feeling had only deepened.

“No way, why on earth do you love me? You barely know me.”

“I know you are strong, beautiful, fierce. You have a lovely voice and you can ice skate like an angel. You are wonderful to talk to. I love you Yuuri. I loved you since I saw you.”

Yuuri ducked his head and sighed, “You are a very silly man Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Doesn’t make what I said any less true.” Viktor said seriously. He watched as Yuuri took off his skates and cleaned up.

“Look Viktor,” Yuuri said finally, he didn’t need to, Viktor hadn’t taken his eyes of him the whole time, “I am going to marry you and I will do my duty as your omega regardless of what our relationship is. I don’t know if I will ever come to love you, but I will do my best to be there for you. At this point all I ask is that you accept that.”

Viktor just nodded, what could he do anyway.

————————————————————————————————————————

They got married a week later. It was a beautiful ceremony. Yuuri wore white and walked down the aisle on his father’s arm. They had a Russian wedding but they did visit a shrine. 

That night Yuuri had lain beneath Viktor, the perfect omega ready to take what Viktor gave him. Viktor couldn’t do it.

“No Yuuri, not like this.”

Yuuri sighed, he did that a lot Viktor noticed. “We have to Viktor, or did you forget we have to give them proof.” He said gesturing to the white silk sheet that had been spread beneath them. An archaic practise but it was still expected in old families like theirs.

Viktor shook his head, no he wouldn’t do it. Yuuri was about to protest again when Viktor grabbed his shaving razor and made a small cut on the crook of his arm. He let a little blood drip onto the sheet under Yuuri.

“There, proof.” He put the razor away.

When he tried to sleep on the sofa though Yuuri put his foot down, “You will sleep on the bed with me. We are married.” Viktor eyed him but did so anyway.

They left for their honeymoon the next day. They went to Barcelona.

“Have you ever been to Barcelona before?” Yuuri asked as they settled into their hotel room. Their parents had got them the honeymoon suite, of course they did. So while Yuuri sat there sipping the complementary champagne Viktor ordered room service.

“I’ve been here a couple of times.” Viktor answered absentmindedly.

Yuuri hummed, “Take me sightseeing.”

Viktor looked up sharply, “What?”

Yuuri sighed again, Viktor would break him of that habit one day, “Take me sightseeing.”

They walked around the beautiful city buying what they wanted and having a good time. They stopped for photos every few hours and made sure some of them were sent to their parents. Viktor’s favourite was one they took in front of the Familia Sagrada, Yuuri was grinning happily and resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. The sun was making his hair look so shiny and his cheeks were rosy from walking around. He looked so beautiful.

Their honeymoon didn’t last very long but by the time it was over, Viktor was sure he would have a good friendship with Yuuri even if the Omega never fell in love with him. The highlight was of course sleeping in Yuuri’s arms every night, Viktor was right the smell of milk and honey warmed him right to his core. He hoped Yuuri liked his scent. 

Soon though, they had to go back to St. Petersburg, his parents and life were waiting for them.

Viktor would have liked to show Yuuri around his city himself but business called and his mothers were most anxious to introduce Yuuri to the society there. Viktor asked him everyday if he was doing okay and Yuuri always nodded yes. Viktor knew though just how stressed he was, he could smell it on him even if he wore his scent blockers through the day. Viktor knew.

So he did something about it.

“Yuuri come with me,” he invited one evening. They both had it off early and were relaxing by the fire.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked even as he got up. Viktor was forced to hide a smile, Yuuri had been warming up to him. It was slow but it was definitely there.

“Just trust me,” he said.

Yuuri nodded and followed him. Viktor didn’t lead them to his pink Cadillac and instead moved to their more sober blue mini cooper.

He drove them along a route he was sure Yuuri had never been on before. Yuuri didn’t ask him anything but he did shoot him a questioning look every once in a while. The place they were going was not far away from their home. It would not take Yuuri long if he wanted to walk there but of course he could always call a cab or drive there.

“Well, surprise!” He said and pushed Yuuri into the building. Yuuri’s laugh was like music to his ears.

“Viktor!” He exclaimed, his eyes shining brighter than the moon behind him. He looked so precious.

“I’m glad you like it,”

“Like it? I love it. Thank you so much!” He exclaimed and jumped Viktor planting his lips directly on his.

For a moment time stood still, the Yuuri realised what he did and he pulled back abruptly, “Uh… I uh,”

Victor had no such problems, he yanked Yuuri back to him and finished what the little omega had started.

He wrapped him arms around Yuuri and drew him in, tilting his head and getting the best angle possible. Yuuri was wonderful in his arms, moaning softly and squirming so deliciously. He opened his mouth and gently ran his tongue on the seam of Yuuri’s lips. He didn’t want to scare him off but at the same time he didn’t want to miss the opportunity.

Yuuri though surprised him by opening his mouth and happily accepting Viktor. He responded so wonderfully.

It was a moment Viktor would not forget.

————————————————————————————————————————

Things gradually improved for them from there. Yuuri visited the rink almost all the time now so Viktor got him a yearly membership. He was rewarded once more with a breathtaking smile and a sweet kiss.

Taking the chance, Viktor took time to learn about his mate. He didn’t just go off the few things eh had been told or heard. He asked Yuuri, he spoke to Yuuri and their relationship blossomed. Yuuri came around, he asked Viktor questions too. He came to all of Viktor’s parties even if he didn’t have to attend. He went on walks with Viktor and spent time with him when he came home in the evening.

One of those evening he was setting in front of the fire with Yuuri curled up in his lap. They were just talking to each other, nuzzling and kissing softly when Yuuri said something Viktor would never forget.

He looked right at Viktor, the soft light from the moon giving him a halo and making his skin glow and spoke softly, “I don’t know how it is that you are so familiar to me or why it feels less like I’m getting to know you and more as though I’m remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before. I have loved you before in another time, a different place, some other existence.”

He moved into Viktor’s room.

They were falling in love. Viktor thought he might even be able to bring up the True Mates topic again.

————————————————————————————————————————

Yuuri was in a car accident on the way home from the rink. Viktor was told by the police that it was an angry drunk driver who couldn’t be bothered to stop at the signal. He hit Yuuri dead on. He got way without a scratch of course, but Yuuri? The doctor’s didn’t know if he would ever wake up. At least the baby was fine. Viktor was asked to thank his stars.

How could he do that? He hadn’t even known his Yuuri was with a baby, hell Yuuri probably didn’t know. They hadn’t been intimate for very long after all. He prayed anyway.

Hours turned to days turned to weeks and soon it was almost three months since. Yuuri had developed the cutest little bump. Viktor didn’t know whether to coo at the bump or cry that his love was still asleep.

Things got worse, Yuuri flatlined.

And he woke up.

Viktor refused to believe it was a miracle, he knew his Yuuri didn’t believe in them. So it was not that. He came back because he wanted to come back. Viktor knew what his Yuuri was like, he knew how he thought. He spent months painstakingly learning everything there was to know about his precious omega. He knew It wasn’t a miracle. He thanked his starts anyway.

He came everyday to see his precious omega. He fed him, spoke to him, scented him and only left when he was asleep, warm and happy from his kisses. And then he brought Yuuri home.

————————————————————————————————————————

Yuuri was happy. He never thought he would be, after all he had been married of to someone he thought would never give him the happiness he had dreamt off. He had never believed in True Mates. There he was though, eight months pregnant happy and loved, sitting in the backyard and waiting for his husband to come home.

“Yuuuuriii! and he was home. Yuuri accepted the kiss he was offered and let himself be manoeuvred into Viktor’s arms, there was nowhere else he would rather be anyway.

“How was your day love?” Viktor asked.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

“Yuuuuri, you should know by now that every minute I spend away from you is a minute I spend in agony,”

Yuuri laughed “Of course Vitya, how could I forget. I love you.”

“YUUURII~,”

He didn’t believe in soul mates or true mates. He thought they were fairy tales told to omegas to keep them obedient. But he believed in Viktor and he believed in his love for him. That was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you,   
> Lara <3


End file.
